ploetzlichmeerjungfraufandomcom_de-20200213-history
Charlotte Watsford
Charlotte Watsford ist einer der Nebencharaktere in der 2. Staffel von H2O: Plötzlich Meerjungfrau. Charlotte ist die Hauptgegnerin der zweiten Staffel, vor allem nachdem sie eine Meerjungfrau geworden ist. Charlotte ist die Enkelin der ehemaligen Meerjungfrau Gracie und ist die Tochter von Annette Watsford. Sie besuchte die gleiche Schule wie Cleo, Lewis, Emma und Rikki während der zweiten Staffel. Biografie Charlotte ist das neue Mädchen in der Stadt und tritt in der zweiten Folge auf, nachdem die Mädchen in der ersten ihre neuen Kräfte bekommen haben. Sie hat eine Leidenschaft für Kunst, insbesondere für Mako-Island als Motiv. In ihrer alten Schule an dem Rosewood Secondary College war sie eine der besten Künstlerinnen. Sie verliebt sich auf den ersten Blick in Lewis und schmeißt sich sofort an ihn ran nachdem Cleo, zu dem Zeitpunkt noch seine Freundin, klar macht, dass sie mehr Zeit für sich braucht. In der nächsten Zeit versucht Charlotte mit allen Mitteln Cleo und Lewis von einander fern zu halten um Lewis für sich zu gewinnen und Cleo als Konkurrentin auszustechen. Verwandlung in eine Meerjungfrau Charlotte findet ein Bild ihrer Großmutter im Haus der Sertoris. Danach wird sie misstrauisch gegenüber Lewis und den Mädchen. Das führt Charlotte dazu, heimlich in Cleos Zimmer einzudringen und einen Film zu stehlen, auf dem ihre Großmutter Gracie als Meerjungfrau zu sehen ist. Damit konfrontiert sie Lewis der das Geheimnis wahrt und jedwede Existenz von Meerjungfrauen leugnet. In "Charlottes Verwandlung", versucht Lewis die Unterlagen der Meerjungfrauenforschungen an Max Hamilton zurückzugeben, wobei Charlotte ihm folgt und Max ihr, nachdem sie offen legt, dass sie Gracies Enkelin ist, sämtliche Fragen beantwortet. Max bestätigt ihren Verdacht, Gracie sei eine der ursprünglichen Meerjungfrauen gewesen und erzählt Charlotte, dass er Gracie immer noch und umso mehr liebt weil sie eine Meerjungfrau gewesen war. Dies bringt sie auf den falschen Gedanken, dass Lewis sie mehr möge wenn sie eine Meerjungfrau würde. Charlotte fragt Max "Wie ist das passiert?" Darauf antwortete Max: "An richtigen Ort, zur richtigen Zeit, wirkt der Zauber." Nachdem sie sich erneut mit Lewis gestritten hat, rennt Charlotte weg und begutachtet den Film von Gracies Verwandlung und stellt fest, dass Mako Islands Mondsee dort sein könnte, wo die "Magie passiert". Sie nimmt ein Boot und reist nach Mako Island, wo sie zum Mondsee geht. Charlotte entdeckt dann, dass Cleo, Emma und Rikki Meerjungfrauen sind, und hört zufällig, dass sie "den Mond" erwähnen. Als die drei Meerjungfrauen weg waren, kam Charlotte aus ihrem Versteck hervor und berührte das Wasser des Mondsees. Als Charlotte den Mondsee verlassen wollte, erschien über den See der Vollmond, worauf sich Charlotte plötzlich genau an Max' Worte erinnerter, dass dies der "richtige Ort" und die "richtige Zeit" für den Zauber sei, worauf Charlotte schließlich in den Mondsee springt, worauf sie schließlich zur vierten Meerjungfrau wird, damit Lewis mehr gefallen an ihrr findet, als bei Cleo. Am nächsten Tag ist Lewis bereit, sich mit Charlotte wieder zu versöhnen und trifft sie auf dem Steg. Sie ruft Lewis zu sich, weil er voller Geheimnisse ist, aber dass er sich keine Sorgen mehr machen muss und das es nicht mehr nötig wäre, sie anzulügen Charlotte will Lewis etwas zeigen und taucht dann ins Wasser und verwandelt sich, vor seinem Augen, in eine Meerjungfrau. Sie ist sehr glücklich über ihr neues Meerjungfrauendasein und fragt den geschockten Lewis: "Ist das nicht fantastisch?!" Die "Super-Meerjungfrau" Sobald Charlotte eine Meerjungfrau wird, kommen ihre wahren Absichten zum Vorschein und die Mädchen nehmen sie nicht so gut auf. Sie versucht zunächst herauszufinden, was ihre Kräfte sind, aber scheitert. Nach einer Weile findet sie heraus, dass sie Cleos Kräfte hat, dann Rikkis Kräfte und Emmas Kräfte. Dies führt dazu, dass sie glaubt, dass nur sie eine Meerjungfrau sein soll. Sie betitelt sich selbst als "Supermeerjungfrau" und eine bessere Meerjungfrau als die anderen Mädchen, dies liegt daran, dass sie ihre Kräfte schneller als die anderen Mädchen beherrscht und die Kontrolle über alle Elemente hat, was sie zur mächtigsten Meerjungfrau der gesamten Serie macht. Dies führt jedoch dazu, dass Charlotte egoistisch und machthungrig wird. Nach einem Machtkampf zwischen Charlotte und den anderen Mädchen über Nate hört sie auf, mit den Mädchen zusammenzuarbeiten, und fängt an, ihre Kräfte auf ihre eigene Zwecke zu benutzen. Bei Lewis' Geburtstagsparty sperrt Charlotte Cleo und Emma in ihrem Billardraum ein, indem sie das Schloss einfriert, und benutzt Hydrokinesis, um eine Wasserleitung über die Mädchen zu sprengen und sie in Meerjungfrauen zu verwandeln. Rikki gelingt es, Cleo und Emma zu retten, indem sie ihre Kräfte nutzt, um sie zu befreien. Dies führt dazu, dass Cleo und Emma gegen Charlotte protestieren und im Wesentlichen ihre kurze Freundschaft beenden. Im Gegenzug erzählt Charlotte Lewis, dass er nicht mehr mit den Mädchen reden darf, besonders mit Cleo. Charlotte beschließt, die traurige Cleo mit ihren Kräften zu schikanieren. Sie erzählte Cleo, dass Lewis nur aus Mitleid mit ihr zusammen war und er zu nett wäre, um es ihr direkt ins Gesicht zu sagen. Charlotte benutzt Hydrokinesis im Form einer Kugel und besiegt Cleo schließlich in einem Kampf. Charlotte sagte dann zu Cleo; "Sieh dich an: Du willst eine Meerjungfrau sein. Du bist jämmerlich." Außerdem reißt Charlotte Cleos Medaillon von ihrem Hals und fühlt, dass es ihr rechtmäßig gehört, da es voher ihrer Großmutter Gracie gehört. Sie nahm das Medaillon an sich und ging schließlich, während Cleo allein zurückbleibt und sehr traurig über ist. Später im JuiceNet Café behauptete Charlotte gegenüber Lewis, dass Cleo ihr das Medaillon 'geschenkt' habe, da sie der Meinung wäre, dass Charlotte es mehr bedeutete, als sie. In nächsten Moment kommt Cleo im Café an und musste mitansehen, wie Lewis ihr Medaillon um Charlottes Hals befestigte und Charlotte ihm danach direkt auf dem Mund küsste, worauf Cleo aus dem JuiceNet davonläuft. Cleo, die sehr verärgert ist, nachdem sie ihr Medaillon und ihre Freundschaft mit Lewis verloren hat und zusätzlich das Gefühl hat, dass Lewis sich nicht einmal mehr für sie interessiert, rennt sie zum Meer. Als Lewis herausfindet, dass Charlotte Cleo gemobbt und ihr Medaillon gestohlen hat, ist er angewidert von ihr und bricht endgültig die Beziehung mit Charlotte ab und macht sich auf die Suche nach Cleo, was schließlich dazu führt, dass Lewis und Cleo wieder zusammen kommen. Charlotte, die durch einen gebrochenem Herzen sehr verbittert geworden ist, beschäftigt sich mit ihrer Wut darüber, dass sie ihre Meerjungfrauenkräfte an den Mädchen missbraucht, nachdem sie versucht hatten, sie vor dem Vollmond zu warnen und weil sie noch sehr Sauer ist, dass Lewis wieder mit Cleo zusammen ist. Charlotte ignorierte die Warnung der Mädchen arrogant, nachdem sie gesagt hat, dass sie die mächtigste Meerjungfrau ist, noch mächtiger als alle drei Mädchen zusammen, und nutzt ihre Kraft der Aerokinese, um sie in die Luft zu heben, bis Ash herauskommt und Charlotte die drei Mädchen widerwillig fallen lässt. Cleo erklärte Charlotte, dass sie und ihre Freundinnen nur versucht haben, sie zu warnen, aber Charlotte erklärt, dass es sich auf gegenseitig beruht und ging. Verliert ihre Kräfte In dieser Nacht ging Charlotte absichtlich hinaus und schaute auf den Vollmond und stellte sich unter eine Mondschein-Trance. In dieser Nacht waren die Planeten alle auf den Vollmond ausgerichtet, der nur alle fünfzig Jahre stattfindet. Dieses Ereignis kann die Kräfte jeder Meerjungfrau im Mondsee entziehen, wenn der Vollmond für immer übergeht. (So verlor Gracie ihre Kräfte, zusammen mit den anderen ursprünglichen Meerjungfrauen, Louise und Julia). Charlotte, unter dem Zauber des Mondes, verursachte Chaos in Emmas Haus, indem sie ihre Kräfte benutzte, um die Mädchen dazu zu verlocken, nach Mako Island zu reisen, wobei das Trio nicht in der Lage war, sich zu rächen, da Ash im Haus war und zusätzlich Lewis als Köder benutzte. Lewis versuchte jedoch auch, seine eigene Falle aufzubauen, um Charlottes Kräfte von ihr zu entfernen, indem er sie in den Mondsee lockte. Gleichzeitig wollte Charlotte den Mädchen ihre Kräfte wegnehmen, damit sie die mächtigste Meerjungfrau aller Zeiten sein konnte und sie die einzige Liebe für Lewis sein würde. Nachdem sie Cleo, Emma und Rikki zum Mondsee gelockt hatte, begaben sich die vier Meerjungfrauen in ein heftiges Kräftemessen, in der Charlotte eine dreiköpfige Wasserelementarschlange erschuf, um die Mädchen anzugreifen. Aber die Mädchen zerstören die Schlange mit einem starken elektrischen Sturm. In einem letzten Machtkampf wird Charlotte von der kombinierten Atmokinese der Mädchen überwältigt; die Macht, die die Mädchen kurz vor Charlottes Ankunft in der Stadt erhielten und dazu führte, dass die mächtigste Meerjungfrau in den Mondsee fallen gelassen wurde und Charlotte für immer von all ihren Kräften befreit wurde. Charlotte versucht, Lewis zurückzugewinnen, oder erklärt ihre Beweggründe, eine Meerjungfrau für ihn zu werden (sie sagte, dass alles, was sie wollte, war, dass er sich für sie interessierte), aber obwohl Lewis ihre Motivation versteht, ist sie erfolglos und wird von Lewis gezwungen, Cleos Medaillon zurückzugeben, und dabei verspricht sie indirekt, niemals jemandem von Meerjungfrauen zu erzählen. Seit sie ihre Kräfte, das Medaillon und Lewis verloren hat, musste Charlotte in Scham und Verzweiflung, gebrochen von ihrer Niederlage, die Gold Coast verlassen haben. Nicht-Auftritte Charlotte erschien in der Staffel 2, wurde aber erst in der zweiten Episode vorgestellt, nachdem die Mädchen ihre fortgeschrittenen Kräfte hatten. Charlotte war auch in der Episode "Romantisches Dinner" abwesend. Charlotte ist nach der 2. Staffel komplett abwesend und wurde nie wieder gesehen oder erwähnt. Aussehen Charlotte ist ein junges Mädchen, ihre Haare sind mittellang und dunkelrot. Charlotte ist mittelschwer und hat eine hohe Körpergröße. Sie hat eine rundere Gesichtsstruktur, aber einen klaren Hautton ohne Makel. Sie trägt konservative Kleidung, die normalerweise in verschiedenen Farben sind. Charlotte trägt Cleos und Gracies Medaillon für die letzten beiden Episoden der Staffel. Meerjungfrauen-Fähigkeiten Charlotte besaß früher die Fähigkeit, sich zehn Sekunden nach dem physischen Kontakt mit Wasser in eine Meerjungfrau zu verwandeln. Sobald ihr Körper vollständig getrocknet ist, verwandelt sie sich wieder in einen Menschen, zusammen mit dem Outfit, das sie trug, bevor sie sich verwandelte. Als Meerjungfrau besaß Charlotte die Fähigkeit, mit einer Höchstgeschwindigkeit von 600 km/h zu schwimmen, hielt den Atem für mehr als fünfzehn Minuten und tauchte möglicherweise tiefer als jeder gewöhnliche Mensch. Hydrokinesis Mit dieser Kraft konnte Charlotte Wassermoleküle und alle anderen Flüssigkeiten, die Wasser ähnlich wie Cleo enthalten, kontrollieren, manipulieren, multiplizieren und erzeugen. Aerokinesis Mit dieser Kraft konnte Charlotte die Luft und den Wind zu ihren Gunsten kontrollieren und manipulieren. Ihre Fähigkeit war stark genug, um Winde zu erzeugen, die in der Lage waren, drei junge Mädchen in der Luft zu heben und festzuhalten, wie in der letzten Folge "Die Entscheidung" zu sehen ist. Hydro-Cryokinesis Mit dieser Kraft konnte Charlotte wie Emma das Wasser abkühlen und einfrieren. Cryokinesis Mit dieser Kraft konnte Charlotte Schnee, Frost und Eis kontrollieren und manipulieren. Hydro-Thermokinesis Mit dieser Kraft konnte Charlotte das Wasser erhitzen und kochen wie Rikki. Pyrokinesis Mit dieser Kraft konnte Charlotte das Feuer kontrollieren und manipulieren. Sie konnte sogar ein Feuer löschen, das sie gemacht hatte, indem sie einfach ihre Hand schloss. Trivia * Charlotte hat Angst vor Delfinen. * Charlotte malt und kocht gerne. * Sie war in einem Theaterclub von Shakespeare. * Sie glaubte, dass Gracies Medaillon ihr gehören sollte, aber am Ende gab sie es (indirekt) an Cleo zurück. * Charlotte glaubte, sie sei eine "Supermeerjungfrau", weil sie drei Kräfte hatte. Es wäre jedoch nicht wirklich der Fall, da Evie McLaren mehr als eine Fähigkeit als Meerjungfrau hatte, genauso wie die anderen Meerleute in ''Mako: Einfach Meerjungfrau''. * Charlotte ist Rebecca von Zoey 101 ähnlich, da beide versuchen, sich zwischen ein Paar zu drängen und kurz darauf zu verabreden, dass der Typ dann versucht, sich an dem Mädchen zu rächen, nachdem er ausgenutzt wurde. * Wenn Charlotte ihre Kräfte benutzte, benutzte sie meistens eine offene Handfläche en:Charlotte Watsford Kategorie:Meerjungfrauen Kategorie:Vergangene Meerjungfrauen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Frauen Kategorie:Geheime Hüter Kategorie:Bekanntschaften von Cleo Sertori Kategorie:Bekanntschaften von Rikki Chadwick Kategorie:Bekanntschaften von Emma Gilbert Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Meerleute Kategorie:H2O Plötzlich Meerjungfrau Kategorie:Freundinnen Kategorie:Verwandelte Meerleute Kategorie:Bekanntschaften von Lewis McCartney Kategorie:H2O Plötzlich Meerjungfrau Staffel 2 Kategorie:Ex-Freundinnen